La historia de una traición
by Megan Russo
Summary: Leanlo y lo averiguaran


Todo comenzó de una manera hermosa...

Aún recuerdo aquella noche, eran vísperas de año nuevo... Nos reunimos en casa de una de mis amigas para festejarlo entre amigos. Todos esperando que se cumplieran las 12:00 de la noche para abrazarse desearse los mejores deseos para el año siguiente y todas esas cosas...

Recuerdo también que entre los que estábamos en el pen house estaba mi ex ¬¬ pero bueno esa es otra historia.

Al cumplirse las 12am todos nos alegramos y felicitamos. Mi amiga (dueña de la casa en la que estábamos haciendo la fiesta) me pregunto si podía acompañarla a que felicitemos a sus padres. Así que la acompañe, cuando estábamos volviendo a la fiesta ella se detuvo y grito el nombre de este joven: "….!". Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo. Yo me acerque y nos presento: Megan, él es Axel. Cuando lo vi me dije – no me llamo Megan Russo si no beso a este chico XD- hola mucho gusto, le dije. Él me saludo y creo que pensó lo mismo. Desde ese momento no nos separamos en toda la noche.

Llegamos a la fiesta – mi ex me vio con este chico que nadie conocía y se le desfiguro la cara- se acerca otra amiga y me dice "Megan puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" me acerco y le pregunte qué pasaba, en eso ella me dice "Omg, quién es ese chico? Es súper lindo." Le contesto que se llama Axel y que sí, era lindo, que pensaba besarlo. Ella me dice, te apuesto que no lo haces (a mí, si me hacen una apuesta la cumplo), yo acepte. Ella también quería estar con él. (No lo consiguió XD)

Toda la noche bailamos juntos, tomábamos unas cuantas cervezas, seguíamos bailando. Nos cansamos y me dice que vayamos a caminar cerca de la piscina, yo accedí. En ese momento empezamos a conversar, teníamos tantas cosas en común. Intercambiamos números de celular y luego cuando estábamos coqueteando y acercándonos, salta a la piscina y nos empapa de agua mi ex T.T... Mi amiga (la que nos presento) lo trato y lo saco de la piscina, y nos pregunta si la podíamos acompañar a elegir unas canciones para que pongamos en la fiesta, ya que se estaba poniendo aburrida. La acompañamos, mientras seguíamos coqueteando.

Volviendo a la fiesta nos detuvimos en un pequeño parque de niños, nos sentamos en una jardinera y seguimos charlando mientras nos tomábamos de las manos. Para no hacer muy larga la historia, contaré que nos besamos. Fue un momento muy lindo, ya que estaba empezando a amanecer. Se hicieron las 6:30 de la madrugada, él se tenía que ir, "te llamo más tarde" me dijo, me sonrió y luego me dio un beso en la boca.

Yo retorne a mi casa a las 9am, dormí hasta las 2pm, almorcé y entre a Facebook para subir las fotos que habían sacado de mi cámara. No me di cuenta de que la batería de mi celular se había descargado. No le di mucha importancia tampoco, lo único que quería el primer dia del año, era descansar XD.

Enero 3, (mi celular estaba bien cargado XD) eran las 4:30 de la tarde y recibí la llamada de este chico de año nuevo, quería que saliéramos a alguna parte, era un alivio porque ya estaba cansada de estar en mi casa. Le comenté a mi madre que iba a salir con este chico. A las 6pm exactamente, él llego y saludo a mi madre, empezaron a conversar y que sorpresa, el tío de Axel (que en paz descanse) había sido jefe de mi madre, el abuelo (que en paz descanse) había sido amigo de mi abuelo en la fuerza aérea, el padre de mismo nombre que él (y que en paz descanse) había sido amigo de mi madre. Mi familia y su familia se conocían! Entonces era solo cuestión de tiempo que nosotros también. Salimos a l bowling, luego a tomar unos helados, a caminar por el parque y luego volvimos a mi casa. Me dio un beso de despedida y me dijo "mañana voy a llamarte". Salimos toda esa semana, hasta que me el último día me dijo "mañana tengo que viajar a Estados Unidos, estoy estudiando en una universidad de allá ya que me gane una beca, pero voy a volver, te prometo que voy a regresar" yo no lo podía creer, que bueno por él, pero fue como si me hayan arrancado parte de mi ser en ese momento, es raro pero me había encariñado mucho con Axel, hasta le dije "te voy a estar esperando". Nos dimos un último beso y partió hacia USA.

Desde entonces solo podía pensar en él, hubo una vez que soñé con él, fue bastante raro la verdad, ya que, cuando lo conocí, Axel era de constitución.. Vamos a decir que era robusto, y en mi sueño lo vi muy delgado, que me lo encontré por las calles y que me decía que quería darme una sorpresa, que había regresado solo por unos días y que luego se iba, lo vi de un terno negro, y parecía triste, nos despedimos y desperté de pronto. Después de 4semanas me conecte al facebook, lo habían etiquetado en una foto. Omg! Estaba tal cual como en mi sueño! Delgado a la exageración y con un terno, pero, era solo coincidencia? Si, lo era, ya que no había venido, o si?

A los pocos días después de eso, hablando con mi amiga (la que nos presento- y a la cual llamaremos Steffi) me conto que el abuelo de Axel había fallecido y que él había venido por unos cuantos días, no se comunico con nadie, ni con ella, que ella se entero por la hermana de Axel. Entonces… no había sido un sueño cualquiera... fue algo así como una premonición.

Ya había pasado un año, hicimos otra fiesta de año nuevo con Steffi, (aclarar que a la fiesta de año nuevo que comente en el principio me fui vestida súper casual, unos jeans, converses, y una blusa cualquiera) y esta vez si me vestí más formal, pensando que Axel iba a aparecerse como el año anterior. ERROR! No apareció... me desilusione. La noche Sgte. Soñé con él.

Enero 2, me conecte al facebook (red social a la cual ya todos somos adictos, es como una droga) estaba aburrida, estaba a punto de desconectarme cuando se abre la ventanilla de chat, era Axel, "Megan, como estas? Te echo de menos" mi corazón iba a gritar de alegría, comenzamos a charlar y me conto que había pasado el año nuevo con su familia, que acababa de llegar al país, que quería verme, "hoy pasare por tu casa a eso de las 6, te parece?" Por supuesto!, (respuesta obvia!) te espero. Esa noche salimos, al día Sgte. También salimos pero con Steffi y con otra de sus ex compañera de colegio. Yo no sabía, que Steffi había sido ex de Axel... Me quede helada cuando me conto.. no me importo y a ella tampoco, creo ¬ ¬.

Salimos con Axel los dos días seguidos después del 2 de enero, hasta que me comento que se tenía que volver a USA en Enero 7. Me dijo "te prometo que a mediados de este año nos vamos a volver a ver", "te estaré esperando" fue mi respuesta ante eso. Una vez más, nos besamos y nos despedimos.

Febrero 9, en mi rato libre empecé a dibujar una historia a lo anime, era yo esperando a Axel, y no sé porque lo dibuje con mitad de la cara con sombra y escribí en la burbuja "i told u, I was gonna come back". Me salió lindo ^^

Marzo 5, desperté feliz. Me había vuelto a soñar con Axel, esta vez el sueño fue más raro. Lo vi por la calle, yo estaba en mi auto, cuando de repente lo veo y lo saludo. Lo vi cargando una maleta, le pregunte que hacía por el país, que no avisa cuando llega. Me sonrió y me dijo "perdí todo, me robaron, ya te voy a contar con más calma. Además te dije que nos íbamos a volver a ver"… Me quedé pensando en que le habían robado, tenía su equipaje… Hmmm..

Le mando mensajes a un amigo que tenemos en común, Ángel. Le comente el sueño y le dije "cada que me sueño con Axel, es porque va a venir" y me respondió "naah, lo dudo, el siempre llega a fin de año". Bueno, en eso tenía razón, pero yo guardaba las esperanzas de que llegue a mitad de año.

Pasaron los meses…. Marzo, Abril, Mayo…

Junio 4, me llega un mensaje de mi amigo Ángel.. "Megan, me das miedo" Wtf? Porque me mando eso? Le pregunte. "Eres una bruja, tú y tus sueños premonitorios..."- o.O?- "Damn Ángel! Por qué me dices eso?". Su repuesta: Axel regreso….

Me quede atónita.. como no le respondí, me llamo. Me dijo que espere la llamada de Axel, qué más podía hacer? Si no tenía su nuevo número.

Una noche como cualquiera, yo estaba en mi casa con mi familia, mi celular en el bolsillo derecho. Me aburrí y me entre a mi habitación a mirar la tele. Justo antes de revisar mi celular me mandan a comprar algo al supermercado, al volver recordé que iba a ver mi celular. Un mensaje de texto nuevo, tres llamadas perdidas y un nuevo mensaje de voz. Primero revise el mensaje de texto: "I told ya I was gonna come back." o.O? WTF? Luego me fijo el numero del cual me lo habían mandado, coincidía con las llamadas perdidas, luego me fijo en el mensaje de voz, era él: "Hola Megan, como has estado? Te llame y nunca me atendiste, te mande un texto y tampoco me respondiste así que espero que revises el mensaje de voz he he. Bueno quería comentarte que llegue al país, estoy en otro estado arreglando unos asuntos pero ya estaré por allá. Mándame un txt si escuchaste este mensaje, si?

Mi corazón latía 1000 por hora, le respondí y espere su llamado el cual nunca recibí esa noche. La noche siguiente me moría por llamarlo, asi como cualquier chica al chico que le gusta, pero cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo decidí no hacerlo, tenía que ser dura, hacerme desear XD. E hice lo correcto, cuando estaba guardando mi celular, Axel me llamó, qué emoción! Jajaja

Hablamos una hora, ya había llegado. Me conto que Ángel le había comentado de mi sueño – maldito Ángel!, pensé - y que le sorprendió bastante, ya que exactamente le habían robado, no el equipaje, sino la visa. Así que había vuelto para hablar con el consulado y sacarse una nueva visa.

Yo solo me reí y le cambie de tema, no quería que pensara que era una loca – si es que ya lo estaba pensando – charlamos de todo, me dijo que quería ir a mi casa a verme. Así que organizamos una salida. Llego el día de la tal esperada salida.

Steffi nos acompaño en esa salida, y mi prima Lani también, llegamos a mi casa a las 11:30 de la noche. Al momento de irse, Axel tenía que llevar a Steffi a su casa, en la puerta de la mía, se despidió y me beso. Me dio una vergüenza que me bese delante de Steffi, pero lo había hecho y que mas daba.. A las 1:30am me manda mensaje "Hi, I really liked to saw you today, can we meet tomorrow?" .

Le respondí "yeah, If you want, of course. See you tomorrow." Dormí feliz esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente me llama y me dice que estaría en mi casa a las 4:30 de la tarde, que iríamos a carrera de autos, luego que ya veríamos donde. Fui a decirle a mi madre que iba a salir, y me respondió "ok, puedes salir, pero no me pidas dinero." Dush! Me mando al piso, sabe que no tenía dinero porque no había recibido mi paga del trabajo. Así que ese instante le mando el txt a Axel, "veámonos otro día, estoy corta de efectivo y mi madre no me piensa dar", su respuesta "no me importa, yo te invite, yo voy a correr con los gastos. Lo único que quiero es que pasemos el tiempo juntos".

Eran las 4:15 de la tarde. Me llama, estoy en la puerta de tu casa. Bajo las escaleras y lo hago pasar. Saludo a mi madre y mi prima Lani se sumo a nuestra salida.. que mas daba, yo iba a estar con él. Le dije que no vayamos a las carreras (entendió que le dije eso porque mi prima estaba ahí, no quería que gaste mucho) me pregunto donde quería ir, Lani responde "Vamos a tomar helados!" , sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. Fuimos a la heladería y luego caminamos tomados de la mano mientras mi prima coqueteaba con cuanto chico lindo pasaba cerca de nosotros. Eran las 7 de la noche, "a que otro lugar vamos?" pregunta Axel. Lani "Vamos a este bar! Es súper cool", decidimos probar ir al local que ella sugirió.

Éramos los primeros en llegar a ese local, a quien se le ocurre llegar a las 7:15? Pedimos dos botellas de cerveza y una cajetilla de cigarros.

Empezó a llegar más gente al local, era un ambiente lindo, hasta que se olio un aroma raro... Detrás de nosotros estaban fumando marihuana. Axel me dijo, vámonos, no quiero que el olor se quede en tu ropa y tu madre piense mal. Nos fuimos a las 10pm. Nos subimos a su auto, antes de llegar a mi casa nos fumamos unos cuantos cigarros. Lo llamo su abuela y se tuvo que ir, no sin antes darme un beso.

Voy a aclarar que no éramos novios o que no estábamos en una relación. Pero no paso mucho para que el me pidiera ser su novia. Todos los días iba a mi casa, y como yo tenía cervezas Heineken en mi refrigerador, siempre le invitaba, "uff, que lindo tener una novia que te invita cervezas cada que llegas a su casa" me daba un beso. Todo era felicidad, se quedo un largo tiempo ya que tardaban en mandarle la bisa. Nunca antes tuve una relación tan seria, salíamos a comer los domingos con toda mi familia, luego yo iba a casa de él a compartir tiempo con su hermana (que tiene mi mismo nombre), su abuela y sus tíos.

Puede que haya sido poco tiempo el que nos hayamos visto, pero teníamos tantas cosas en común que un domingo cenando con familia me pidió la mano. Yo no lo podía creer, que a mis 18 años de edad alguien me haya pedido eso y de manera formal. Acepte, tenía el anillo en el dedo y no podía ser más feliz. Mis padres lo adoraban. Decidimos que no nos íbamos a casar hasta que el terminara la universidad y yo también. Se quedó en el país 2 meses, hasta que aceptaron su bisa y tenía que partir otra vez.

Fue muy duro verlo partir, desapareciendo entre las puertas oscuras del aeropuerto. Iba a regresar para las fiestas de navidad como era de costumbre. Todos esos meses me dedique a mi colegio y a mis trabajos. Me gradué del colegio. Espere la navidad con ansias, pero ni una llamada, ni mensaje por el Facebook, - el no se conecta, está ocupado en la universidad y trabajando- me decía a mí misma. Paso el año nuevo y sin noticias de él. Como tenía dinero y nadie podía decirme que hacer con él, porque era mío, decidí investigar sobre becas de estudio en USA para así estar cerca de mi prometido. Conseguí una beca, me alegre, fui a sacarme la bisa y me la aceptaron, todo me salía de las mil maravillas. Aliste maletas, me compre el pasaje y me fui, mis padres estaban felices y tristes a la vez, su hija menor se iba de la casa, sola, sin nadie que la guiara en un país nuevo. Iba a aprender de la vida. Axel no tenía la menor idea de mi plan. Yo sabía dónde ir a buscarlo, ya sabía la dirección gracias a sus tíos.

Llegue a su apartamento, cuando iba a tocar la puerta escuche unos gemidos – que mierda pasaba?- me apego a la puerta y trato de mirar y era mi prometido haciéndolo con una rubia. Como se que era él? Bueno, lo primero que hice fue mirar el añillo y sacármelo, me daba asco. Lo deje caer, y para mi mala suerte primero golpeo la puerta y luego cayó al piso. Se escucho "what happend babe?" En ese instante escuche que se iban a acercar a la puerta, me cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas y empecé a alejar. Cuando iba a doblar el pasillo abrieron la puerta, escuche "Meg...?" Mire por encima del hombro y lo vi ponerse pálido. Luego la chava con la que estaba salió y lo abraso. Él seguía mirándome, ella también volcó para verme. Yo solo seguí caminando.

Era de día cuando paso eso. Así que aprovece y con maletas y todo me senté en una silla de un parque que me encontré. No había poder humano que pudiera quitarme el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Como pude ser tan estúpidamente ilusa? – nena, cualquiera lo es estando "enamorada" uno no piensa – si creo que era eso… quién no tiene una pequeña parte de su conciencia que después de que cometiste un error te dice "te lo dije!" ... todos lo tenemos aunque digan lo contrario.

Ahora que debía hacer? Fácil, llegaste allá por tus medios, no? Primero consigue un apartamento, listo, conseguí uno. Conseguiste una beca, averigua bien tus horarios y consigue trabajo dentro de esa universidad para que economices tus cosas. Listo y listo. Las clases empezaban en dos semanas – dos semanas? Que hago en ese entonces? – lo más lógico, acomodarme en mi nuevo departamento, sal y trata de conocer el lugar donde estás viviendo para que no te pierdas. No había sido tan fácil como pensaba. Necesitaba alguien que me escuche y que me abrace ese instante, pero no podía ser débil, ya no estando sola – sola – completamente sola. Conocí a una chica, llamada Amy, empezamos a ser amigas, le conté parte de lo que me había pasado, me presento a su novio Justin (era bastante lindo en realidad) y tuve la suerte de que ellos estaban en la misma universidad que yo, Justin me presento a su hermano Damon, me quede impresionada, pueden haber dos hermanos que sean tan lindos? Ellos me ayudaban en todo lo que podían –gracias a Dios – empecé muy bien la universidad, conocí a un chavo por una página de internet llamado Luis, es Mexicano y tiene un cuerpo que mejor no comentare, solo diré que es sensual XD. Una tarde que quedamos en conocernos con este chico, antes de eso Damon se me declaro, - Damon vs Luis, me quedo con Damon – acepte entrar en una relación. Pero igual tenia que ir a conocerlo, no lo iba a plantar. Cuando estaba cruzando la avenida, paso un auto a toda velocidad, apenas pude darme cuenta, lo único que logro recordar es que desperté en el hospital al mes de ese accidente. Damon estaba hay conmigo, todo ese tiempo – eso me lo dijo Amy – así que podía creerlo. Este chico Luis, había ido al hospital y me había dejado unos cuantos ramos de flores, me pareció lindo de su parte. Me contaron que había salido en las noticias, aun así Axel no había ido. Wow, eso significaba que le valió poco que lo haya encontrado en plena relación sexual. Y que hayamos terminado tan mal. Que mal…

Me recupere y salí del hospital. Damon había pagado todo. Me atrase un poco en la universidad pero ellos ya sabían de mi estado, no hubo problema alguno para que me dieran el tiempo para estudiar y presentar las pruebas.


End file.
